


After Work Delight

by escherlat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherlat/pseuds/escherlat
Summary: After a long day at work, Max and Kate help Chloe relax and unwind. Clothing not required.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	After Work Delight

Song: [Take Me to Church - Megan Davies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKxsX9TCB_I)

“Fuck, this rocks!”

“It does,” Max purred.

Chloe closed her eyes as Max massaged her neck and shoulders. Her head lay against Max’s stomach as they both reclined along the couch. A hint of vanilla soothed her nerves. The scent came from Max’s conditioner and always brought good feelings and memories with it.

Fingers kneaded and rubbed her feet as Kate brought relief to them. She groaned as the healing touch found just the right spot on each foot. “Best thing after a day at the shop. Where did you girls learn this?”

Giggles were her only answer.

Their skillful touch relaxed her tired muscles. Chloe sank deeper into a state of bliss. Sweet sounds of happiness filled the room.

Fingers attended to her strained, weary muscles until they were loose.

“You take such good care of us,” Kate breathed.

“We decided this is our night to take care of you,” completed Max.

“Mmm, take care of me? Fuck, that sounds so good.”

The wonderful fingers disappeared, only for a soft warmth to brush her lips. Then another. Max slipped from under her but she was so into the moment she didn’t want to open her eyes. The hints of kisses continued. Again and again the warmth ghosted her lips, never lingering. She slit her eyes to see two heads over hers, dipping close with the teasing kisses. A new feeling stirred inside, a gentle warmth that spread through her chest.

Max noticed her eyes and smiled after one of her playful kisses. Kate dipped down to brush her lips, hiding Max from view. When Chloe could see her again, a black cloth hung from an extended finger.

“Tonight is about you,” she purred and leaned down. “But no peeking.” And she kissed Chloe. After all the teasing, Chloe was so ready for that kiss. She wrapped her arms around Max, letting her hands roam. The warmth flared into a heat. She slipped her legs apart, expecting Max to settle between them, but she didn’t.

Max drew back from Chloe, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright. She licked her lips, eyes fixed on hers. “Do you trust us,” Max huskily asked.

“Yes.” The word was more of a rasp. The way her girlfriends were acting was doing things inside her, fucking awesome things!

Lips traveled up Chloe’s cheek, softer than a feather yet burning deep. “Do you trust us enough for you to wear this,” Max asked and showed the cloth again.

It was so hard for Chloe to see or answer with Kate’s lips distracting her. Teeth nibbled at tender places and Chloe moved a hand to slip under Kate’s shirt. The hand fell down as Kate sat up, breathing rapidly.

The cloth swung in front of Chloe, and she licked her lips. “What… are you gonna do?”

“Only what we’ve done together before,” Kate panted.

“Unless you want surprises,” Max added with a smirk. There was a sparkle in her eye and a flush to her cheeks that begged for more.

The cloth slowly swung back and forth. If she put it on, she’d be at their mercy, unable to see or know what they’d do. That heat inside grew and spread to her whole body. She shivered as it touched her mind.

“Yes,” she rasped. “Put it on.”

Max smiled and scooted forward. She leaned over and laid the cloth across Chloe’s eyes. “We need a safe word,” Kate said. “Use it to tell us to stop. Otherwise, we won’t stop, even if you tell us to. Are you ok with that?”

_ Damn, where’s Kate been hiding that side of her! _

“Yeah.” Her lips were suddenly dry, and she licked them. “Um… my safe word is… kumquat.”

The ruffling of cloth was the only sound for a while. Her nose filled with vanilla and a hint of coconut. “Kumquat. Like… the fruit,” asked Max incredulously.

“Kumquat.”

Breath tickled her cheek. “Ok,” Max whispered in her ear.

Weight shifted around and she was jostled as her girlfriends changed positions.  _ How long have they been planning this? _ Fingers drifted here and there across her; light, tantalizing touches barely felt through her clothes. The tension around her waist disappeared as one of them undid her jeans. They slid slowly down her legs. Her insides quivered with excitement.

Cloth glided up, up, up as her shirt was removed. Cool air chilled her for a moment before hands began warming her. “Ooh, no bra,” Max teased.

“Best way,” Chloe mumbled as she focused on fingers that danced across her. Each touch brought to life a new spark inside. The sparks raced through her stomach and chest, building anticipation wherever they went.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kate said, her voice soft and distant. The massaging fingers had moved upward, a teasing delight that brought more things to life in Chloe.

A long groan slipped from Chloe as hands moved to sweet places. “Fuck yeah,” she moaned.

At her words, lips joined fingers in their dance. They fluttered and whirled and went to wondrous places. Vanilla flooded her nose.  _ Max... must be leaning over me. _ A desire to look at her lovers as they cared for her grew inside her. She wanted to see their eyes sparkle and dance as they loved her. She wanted to see their bodies, all their curves and angles, every bit she loved. The mask prevented that, and she resisted tearing it off.

“So soft, so beautiful,” came Max’s voice from her near chest. “And a little excited,” she giggled. There were hints and teases but no contact and it started driving Chloe wild!

“Fuckin do it,” she exclaimed as she arched her chest, but what she needed eluded her. When she tried to do it herself, they knocked her hands aside. She tried again, but her hands were captured and held away from her. She could easily break the hold, but this, this was so fucking more than she’d experienced! The loss of control and knowing blew that heat into a fire that burned bright in her chest.

Max giggled again and said, “Oh dog! You want this bad, don’t you?”

“She hella wants it,” Kate giggled from below. “Look how wet she is!”

“Mmm,” both girls said.

A weight settled across Chloe’s hips. Fingers danced up her body toward but never touching where she wanted. She moaned from the anticipation and need they fed. Her body writhed as she tried to direct those fingers to where she needed. Other moans joined hers, muffled and distant. The inability to see drove her desire to new heights.

Fingers slipped under the band of her shorts and pulled them down.  _ Fucking at last! _ She raised her hips to help.

“Do you like this,” Max whispered in her ear and suddenly a body pressed against her left side. Hot, soft skin pressed against her. Her body came alive as Max cuddled against her, hot spots inflaming her own need. Lips found hers and they kissed, wrapped in Max’s scents. The kiss deepened as they opened themselves to each other. In the same moment, fingers and lips touched the places on Chloe that screamed for attention!

Excitement and desire and more flooded Chloe’s chest. It lifted her upward, pressed her against Max, and left her needing more!

A new song composed of soft moans, heavy breathing, kissing, and passion-laced groans filled the room. Max gave her what she needed with deft fingers, whispered words, and teeth. And Kate,  _ oh fuck, Kate! _ Her hands kept switching from Max to Kate and back.

An explosion was building inside her. Moment by moment, through kisses and nips and caresses, the pressure built. Her stomach pulsed and her chest seemed pure energy as Kate and Max brought new life into her.

When she came, it exploded with a fury into Max as they kissed. The energy raced through her, pushing her up, up, up against her lover. Legs spasmed, and she screamed into Max. Her climax didn’t stop. It flowed over her as Max and Kate did things she could only feel and hear and smell.

And she didn’t want them to stop.

They didn't.


End file.
